


Don't Tattle

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Yugao has plans to tell Tenzo about Kakashi's recklessness during their mission together, but Kakashi has an idea of how to convince her to keep that information to herself.Kiss: Stomach Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yugao
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 5





	Don't Tattle

“You did it,” Yugao poked him in the shoulder, smiling when he glared over at him “You told Tenzo you wouldn’t do anything stupid on this mission that could get you killed, and you went and did it anyways.”

“So what?” raising an eyebrow, Kakashi tried his best to play it off as a non issue “What’s he going to do about it? Mission’s done and I didn’t get killed. That was the aim right? To not die while Tenzo wasn’t here to watch my back.”

“Always so careless, Kakashi,” Clasping her hands behind her back, Yugao chuckled when he narrowed his eyes “maybe i should tell him. It would be so funny to see him freak out at you for being ‘reckless’”

“You wouldn’t dare,” it was a stupid question. Of course she would. Yugao had a certain love for getting Kakashi into trouble that no one could match. She loved seeing Tenzo yelling at him for being reckless during a mission, or watching him stumble over his words after smart mouthing one of the village elders. There was a sick pleasure that she seemed to get out of watching Kakashi suffer.

He could never figure out why it was he had fallen in love with her. Must have had something to do with her top tier Kenjutsu and unwillingness to put up with his shit. 

Sliding up to her side he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close, glad that they were still five minutes away from Konoha when Yugao had decided to stop just so she could bug him. “How about instead of telling Tenzo we…” without warning he lifted her up into the air, laughing when she slammed her hands down on his shoulders and tried to push herself away from him.

“We’re supposed to be on our way to give Lord Third our report.” She argued, but the laughter in her voice told him she had no real protests to the continued delay in their return home.

“I have a duty to ensure you don’t get to Tenzo and start telling him lies about my performance during my missions,” another shove against his shoulders, but Kakashi refused to release his hold “What do i have to do to convince you that tattling on me to Tenzo is a bad idea?”

“Well you could start with taking me out for dinner and actually paying for once,” The jab was well placed. Kakashi hadn’t actually paid for dinner in a few months, either forgetting his wallet due to sleep deprivation or just not having enough money on him because he had left almost all of his mission pay in his secret savings spot. “You could also admit that you were reckless and could have gotten yourself killed.”

That was never going to happen. 

“How about instead i just make you forget anything bad happened on the mission at all,” lifting her off of her feet, Kakashi smiled when she moved her hands off of his shoulders and down his back, looming over him with a sly smile plastered on her face. “You can’t tell Tenzo anything bad happened if you don’t remember it happening.”

“And how do you plan to make me forget, hmmm?” Her elbows settled on his shoulders “It has to be something pretty amazing to erase the image of you jumping head first into a fight and nearly getting skewered on a sword from my mind.”

“Nearly,” he repeated back to her “I did not actually get skewered and in fact came out of that fight in one piece.”

“Still reckless.”

He’d give her that. It was enough to get him into shit with Tenzo, which was exactly why he needed to make her forget the entire thing ever happened.

Lowering himself down onto one knee was a little more difficult than expected with Yugao in his arms, but as soon as he had he was able to carefully lean over and lay Yugao down on the ground. 

From there he could continue forward with his plans.

“Is this your great plan?” Yugao jabbed “Make me take a nap until I forget?”

“Oh trust me, you won’t be doing much sleeping.” her eyes widened, realization hitting her as Kakashi moved his hands down her body and stopped at her abdomen. There he held his hands for a minute, watching her face carefully while she processed what was going on and debated how she wanted to proceed.

With one quick nod of her head, Kakashi slipped his fingers under her uniform top and pushed it up just enough to expose her stomach. Yugao’s weak spot.

Shifting down, he hovered over her stomach for a moment, letting his breath tickle her skin while she squirmed under him. She didn’t complain at all though, knowing he would get to the task at hand when he wanted to. 

Before that though, he had something else he wanted to do.

Leaning in close, Kakashi swiped his tongue over Yugao’s stomach playfully. Laughing when she wiggled under him and reached down to smack him in the shoulder.

“Stop that,” she scolded him, glaring when he gave her a playful smile “That’s not helping your case at all. It just makes me want to get up and tell Tenzo faster.”

Well that certainly wasn’t what he wanted.

Pressing his lips against the tender skin, he kissed her stomach once where he had licked her, and then again just above that. Two kisses as an apology, and Yugao relaxed into the ground once more.

As he hands moved down to start undoing her pants, he pressed one more kiss against the gentle skin. This time not as an apology, but as a promise of what’s to come.


End file.
